


On the Platform

by Merfilly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Jyn's thoughts, as Orson is at her mercy.





	On the Platform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/gifts).



She barely remembered Orson Krennic. Jyn Erso, daughter of Galen and Lyra, had been so small when Saw Gerrera had rescued them.

Yet, as she saw his face on the platform, she knew beyond a doubt this was the monster of the bedtime stories her mother had told her. This man had killed her mother, had been the reason for her father's death, and now they were full circle in the connections.

She would kill him.

Then Cassian caught her arm, keeping her from that, and she looked at him.

Something in his eyes turned her away from her revenge.


End file.
